Albus the Cat
(Arubasu za Kyatto) is a character based upon Albus from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. His biggest appearance was in The Demon Slayer Saga, however, he also appears in a few Roleplays and fan games. He also uses Glyphs, but he cannot channel them through his body like Shanoa can; instead, Albus uses an enchanted firearm named Agartha to channel Glyph energy. Albus is the only person who has successfully enchanted an item to channel Glyphs. History Childhood Slaying the Demon Balore Slaying the Demon Gergoth Slaying the Demon Blackmoor Slaying the Demon Eligor Sonic Adventure 3 Albus is available as an unlockable character, along with Shanoa the Fox. Upgrades *Mystic Melody Rank Quotes Selected For Battle: Win Battle: Lose Battle: Clear Stage: A Rank: B Rank: C Rank: D Rank: E Rank: Notable Abilities Agartha Albus uses an enchanted firearm by the name of "Agartha" as his weapon. It has the ability to fire certain Glyphs in projectile form (the list of Glyphs Albus can use are on his template), as well as fire regular bullets. The strongest Glyph in his arsenal is Acerbatus. Personality Albus is rather the opposite of Shanoa; bold and brash, he'll jump right into the fray without a second thought. He cares deeply for Shanoa, as if she actually were his sister, and not just a surrogate (seeing as how both Albus and Shanoa have no living parents). Albus is also sarcastic at times, and is noted to be very stubborn. But just like Shanoa, he will defend his friends with his life. Albus is also quite chivalrous. Albus is often a comic-relief char in Roleplays, but not in the way that he is degraded. Rather, he just gets into a lot of trouble. Personality Change in RP: Eternal Darkness After Albus' sanity was destroyed by Stadraenil the Wise, his personality underwent a drastic change, gaining a form of multiple-personality disorder, switching between three distinct personalities. :The first of these personalities is where he is utterly silent and compliant; ask him to do something, and he'll obey without question. Tell him to jump off a cliff, and he'll do it. The only thing he won't do, however, is talk. It is also apparent that in this personality mode, he is utterly ignorant of any pain. :The second is "lunatic" style; he'll say and do random things, talk to invisible people, talk to himself, etc. :The third is pure, unbridled fear; it appears as if he's being mentally tortured by unseen forces. Apparently, the Fear personality is when most of his sanity loss-based hallucinations happen to him. Albus will switch between these three personalities suddenly and without warning. Likes *Shanoa the Fox *Target practice with Agartha Dislikes *Dancing *Chauvanistic people *Womanizers Biggest Fears *Shanoa being killed (especially by Dominus) Appearances The Demon Slayer Saga The Demon Slayer Saga 2 Albus is the father of Jonathan the Fox and Charlotte the Cat. RP: The Troll Wars RP: Chris Thorndyke Invades Mobius Mobius Corners Metropolitan Airport/AirPlay Extension Albus got attacked by sabre-toothed white tigers, then got set on fire, then got covered in tar and feathers, and then the Draxun fell on him. Fang Helsing RP: The Glacier Comedy Show List of things that have happened to Albus; *Chased by Arthroverta *Attacked by squid *Eaten by Groudon *Attacked by angry kittens RP: Princess Elise Invades Mobius Albus is Princess Elise's personal bodyguard, as well as the High Enforcer. But why? Well, think about what kind of person Albus is... RP: Sonic Fanon Kids Albus was one wimpy kid. He was constantly being attacked by The Furry Stompers. RP: Sonic Fanon Kids Halloween Special RP: Eternal Darkness Once again, something bad happens to Albus... Shanoa and Albus were unlucky enough to run afoul of the Xel'lotath Cult, and got attacked. The cultists captured Albus and dragged him inside of the temple which served as the cult's home (the only reason Shanoa escaped was because Albus used a smoke bomb). Inside, Xilaxius greeted the cultists and their captive. Xilaxius decided that he would sacrifice Albus himself until Stadraenil, Xel'lotath's personal confidant, arrived (followed by two Xel'lotath Horrors). She stopped Xilaxius from killing Albus, stating; "It would be ''much more amusing to watch this foolish mortal drown in madness". Stadraenil then used a powerful spell of sorts (involving eye-contact with the victim) on Albus, robbing him of all sanity, leaving him a...well, a raving lunatic. She then allowed Xilaxius to break one of Albus' kneecaps (because he's sadistic like that), and then, Stadraenil instructed the cultists to throw the Mobian cat back outside. He eventually reappeared in a small forest, where Shanoa the Fox and Hali the Hedgehog were being confronted by Guduros the Mighty (by this time, Shahooter the Owl, Starclaw the Wolf, Vincent the Cat nad Pintor the Nexus had already showed up). RP: Snowball Wars RP: Werehog Plague Here, Albus gets turned into a Werecat, right after J's vehicle, the Desert Hawk, drops him off at the nearest hospital. RP: Mobian Mechahazard Albus gets instantly roboticized by Mecha Johnny. RP: The Overlanders II Character Interactions Shanoa the Fox Shanoa is the childhood friend and surrogate younger sister of Albus. Ryu the Cat They have only interacted once, in RP: Chris Thorndyke Invades Mobius. Albus was explaining to Ryu what Dominus was. Shahooter the Owl :''Please refer to the Shahooter-Albus Conflict for more info. Spike the wolf In the Glacier Comedy RP, Spike had Sharna by the throat. Then Albus pointed Agartha at Spike and threatened to shoot him if he didn't release Sharna, yet Spike only told him that he'd waste his Ammo. Albus replied by saying that "Agartha doesn't rely upon the ammo you're thinking about". Spike then said " I know what ammo you'll use" meaning that Spike knows that Agartha uses Glyphs. Quotes "The poor beast...he couldn't help his madness..." (after slaying Gergoth) ---- "OHSHI-" ---- "Unless they just want to have tea and crumpets with us, they're definitely unfriendly!" Notes *All of Albus' Glyph attacks are energy balls, or any kind of projectile for that matter. *Albus' name actually means "white" or "bright" in Latin. See Also *Albanoa *Shahooter-Albus Conflict *Albus-Blackmoor Conflict *Albus-Vincent Conflict Gallery Image:AlbusSB.jpg|Credits to Chembur! Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Pyromancers Category:Cryomancers Category:Hydromancers Category:Fulguramancers Category:Solaramancers Category:Spectramancers Category:Mancers